deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku
Goku Son was born as Kakarot from the planet Vegeta. As an infant he narrowly escaped the destruction of his planet and landed to planet Earth, destined to one day conquer it. But instead, he was raised as a hermit/radish farmer by his grandfather, who also taught him martial arts. He would later hone this skills with Master Roshi, Kami, Kai, Korin and Popo, and use his martial prowess to battle in many martial arts tournament. Goku would grow up as a full pledged Saiyan, even getting married and having kids. While still training his body to superhuman levels. When invaders came to Earth, Goku was there to stop them in their tracks. Together with the Z fighters, Goku saved Earth and the galaxy from countless threats, most notably Lord Frieza, the Androids and Cell, and Majin Buu. He would go onto attaining power that would rival his universe's God of Destruction, entering Tournaments of Power that tested the strength of warriors across all universes. Battle vs. Superman (by MrPacheco101) In the city of Metropolis, Superman is flying around checking for any unusual activities when he catches a glimpse of a white flash a couple of blocks from here, so he flies to its location. Once he arrives he sees a huge hole in the streets and spots a mysterious figure in the hole, the figure turns out to be Goku looking around the area wondering how he got here. sensing the figure as a threat Superman rushes towards Goku in lightspeed, Goku then sees a blur of blue and red heading towards him and dodges the hit knowing that hes in trouble Goku gets into his battle stance. Superman then charges at his opponent and throws a right hook at Goku; Goku dodges the attack and tries to land a roundhouse kick towards Superman's face, Superman grabs Goku's leg and hurls him towards the sky. Goku quickly recovers then throws a barrage of ki blasts in Superman direction, noticing the blasts coming towards him Superman quickly takes a huge breath and blows out creating a hurricane wind knocking the ki blasts towards Goku. Goku dodges the blast then sees Superman heading towards him; The two titans began to exchange blows dodging each others hit after hit when suddenly both each landed a punch at each others face knocking Goku further to the sky and Superman torwards the ground. Both Fighters quickly recover from the attack, Superman's eyes starts to turn red and fires his signature heat vision; seeing a red flash heading right for him Goku then puts his hands together and fires the Kamehameha wave, both of the blasts collide with each other trying to get to the others direction, but neither one giving in. Superman's eyes suddenly start to turn black, changing his Heat Vision into Black Vision which then starts to overwhelm Goku's Kamehameha wave. Knowing that he has to act fast before the blast hits him directly Goku then transform into a Super Sayian and charges his Kamehameha wave into a Super Kamehameha wave that quickly overwhelms Superman Black vision. Knowing that he has no chance of dodging the attack Superman quickly embraces himself into impact when blast hits him head on causing several buildings to be turn to smithereens; Goku then flies towards the direction of blasts and sees a pile of boulders and debris with Superman hand sticking right out, knowing that he defeated the Man of Steel, Goku then heads out trying to find his way back home. WINNER: GOKU Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Goku's overall power were greater than even those of the Man of Steel's, allowing Goku to be the victor. (Orginal blog no longer exists) Rematch vs. Superman (by MrPacheco101) West City " Come on Chi-Chi do I have to go?" Goku, his wife Chi-Chi , and his son Gohan are seen standing in the entrance way of Capsule Corporation building , a company funded by the Brief family known for providing state of the art technology-like the transporting devices Hoi-Poi Capsule- to the megalopolis known as West City. Goku has been complaining for quite awhile in not going to an invite by their friend Bulma for a private event in the building, but his persistent wife forcefully drags her lazy husband into going....whether he likes it or not. "Yes Goku you have to go." Chi-Chi said for the tenth billion time to her spouse, her face grows weary and tired from trying to coherce him into going. "All of our friends are going to be there and it be inconsiderate if we refuse, so let's go." Chi-Chi grabs Goku by the arm and drags him into the doorway entrance, but the Sayian grabs hold of the building's solid concrete wall before he could be dragged all the way inside. The strength of his grip causes multiple cracks to form. "But I'm hungry and I haven't eaten anything this morning!" The martial artist groans, he soon rubs his stomach in a circular motion as it began to grumble. "Can't we go somewhere to get something to eat first?" Goku pleaded, his black eyes widens in a puppy dog manner. Chi-Chi's brow twitches in annoyance. "Damn it Goku, I have no time for this! We can eat after it's over. Bulma wants us to be there at twelve and we're almost late. Now....let's...go!" The black hair woman says as she tugs at her husband. Her feet grinds into the ground from her ill-fated attempt to pull Goku away. Gohan stands in the sideline, watching the one-sided tug-of-war between his parents take place. He turns his head to the side and sees a crowd beginning to form from all the commotion caused by the two. "Ummm...Mom...D-dad." The young child said, trying to warn his bickering parents about the commotion they are causing. "You see the commotion you're causing Goku! Now stop this childish nonsense before you embarrass us all!" Chi-Chi whispered to her spouse, realizing the crowd is only growing bigger. Goku thinks for a brief moment before sighing in defeat. "Fine." He said and let go of the wall, causing Chi-Chi to suddenly fall flat on her back. "Finally." She said in a daze as the stars begin to fill her vision, before her head collapse. The cracks in the wall soon begin to crumble, the falling debrie lands onto the pathway of a large average joe walking his miniature bull dog. The two stopped at mid track when the debri crashes through the concrete sidewalk. The dog jumps into his owner's arms with a fright while his master's jaw hung agape from utter shock and disbelief. Gohan drags his palm across his face and shakes his head in disappointment. "Why us." He murmured. In the corporation building The Z-Gang Krillin , Master Roshi , Yamcha (along with Puar), Tien and Chiaotzu , Oolong, and Bulma - in her usual bowl cut- are standing in side a large room.A large computer and a variety of inventions created by Capsule corporation like the portable rocket ship fills up it's large space; in the middle of the room a large mysterious device stands there, hidden away by the long lavender color drapes covering it.Bulma began to tap her feet impatiently. Where are they? She thought, the blue hair woman looks at her wrist watch. three minutes till twelve.'' I hope they're not late.'' Bulma hears the sound of footsteps coming from behind. She turns her head around and sees Goku and his family have finally arrived, looking somewhat worn out for some odd reason. A bright smile appears on the her face. "Hey!" Bulma said cheerfully, waving her arm. "You guys finally made it! What took y'all guys so long?" she asked. "Oh ummmm... we're caught in a little traffic earlier." Chi-Chi said while giving a sheepish smile. "Ain't that right''boys''?" Chi-Chi secretly elbows Gohan from behind, taking the que. "Oh Right." He said before laughing meekly. Chi-Chi then elbows her husband, who was still rubbing his stomach out of hunger. "Yeah... Traffic." He said giving an akward smile. Bulma looks at the family with befuddlement. "Right..." She said. "Well you guys arrived just in time. My dad wanted to show you guys his latest invention. He said it will be revolutionary." "I wonder what it is?" Krillin wondered, rubbing his fingers along his chin. "Maybe it's a giant panties magnet." Roshi commented with a perverse grin. "Ain't that right?" He chuckled to Oolong. "Yeah." The anamorphic pig replied with a snorted laughter. Bulma suddenly appears behind the mischevious two with an irritated look on her face. POW! A huge red whelp appears on their heads. "Ouch!" The two said at the same time while rubbing the whelp. "Idiots." She said raising her fist. Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu chuckled at their misfortune while Tien simply shakes his head in disappointment. A thought pops into the bald martial artist's mind. "Say...where is Dr. Brief's anyway?" Tien asked, wondering where the host of the meeting is. "Why...I'm right over here dear boy." A gruff male voice said. The Gang turned their heads to the side where the voice was coming from. A figure steps out of the shadows. Revealing it to be a short elderly man With light violet hair , a bushy mustache, and a cigarette in his mouth. The man wears a white lab coat with a lime green shirt underneath and some long emerald green kackys. "Dr. Brief!" The gang said in union. "That's right." He said. A blonde woman then pops behind the elderly scientist. "Don't forget Mrs. Brieftoooooo!" She said cheerfully, waving her hand. "Glad you could all make it." Brief said. "Now you all maybe wondering what is under these sheets." The elder scientist point's his finger at the drape cover device. "Now...Behold!" Brief grabs the drape and pulls it off, revealing a large circular mechanical device. " The Capsule Dimension Transmitter!" Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of the large machine. The large device had a wide circular shape with a round pad in the bottom, at the very front of the large machine was a control panel filled with colorful buttons and numbers. "Whoa..." Goku's eyes widen at the sight of the machine. The Sayian's stomach suddenly begin to growl once more.'' Ohhh...not again.Goku thought. "As you all may know our universe is a vast place filled with living beings of all shapes and sizes." Brief began to explain. "But...what if there was ''another? " He said mysteriously. A confused look appears on everyone's face. "What do you mean by that dad?" Bulma asks. "Imagine if there was another world. Another universe similar to ours, but so different in many ways." Brief said. "Like a parallel dimension." "A parallel dimension?" Krillin said. "Yes a parallel dimension. An Earth just like ours." The elderly scientist said. " Only except it could be futuristic civilization or a world filled with carrot people." Brief chuckled. "Did you ever test it out?" Tien said. "Why of course." Brief replied. "We did a couple of test runs with some inanimate objects which prove to all successful, but...we have yet to have human test run." He mildly chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "Which is why I brought all of you here. to see which one of you will be my guniee pig." Master Roshi and the rest of the guys-minus Goku and Gohan- think for a brief moment. "What happens if the experiment fails." Roshi asks. "Well then you'll disintergrate to dust." The elderly replied calmly. "To dust?" A chilling shudder goes through their spines. "Could you give us a moment." Krillin said. Suddenly the guys huddle together and begin to whisper one another. After brief moment they all come out of the huddle. Krillin steps up and gives them their final result. "After much thinking we have decided that..... Goku should be the test subject." "Me!?" Goku said in shock. "Why does it have to be me? I wasn't even part of your huddle!" He complained. "Come on Goku, we know you can do it! We all have faith in you!" Krillin said to is unwilling friend. "Ain't that right guys?" Krillin turn his head to the group. "Right!" They all said in union. "Now hold on just one moment!" Chi-Chi said. " Who said that Goku have to go! As his wife I think I have say so in this." She retort, clinging on to her husband's arm. "Now calm down everyone." Brief said calmly. "Now if its anybody's choice, it's Goku." The elderly man turned his head to face Goku." Goku... what do ya say about joining an impacting moment in the history of science?" He offered. "Hmmm." Goku thinks for a moment. "I don't know Dr.Brief, it seems pretty risky...." He said. "If you do I promise to take you to the fanciest all you can eat restaurant around." The scientist added. "All you can eat...." The words fell through the Sayian's tongue. Suddenly images of large beef roast, big chunk of ham with the bone in it, and other delicacy start to fill his trace his thought. "Ha I doubt my Goku will fall for your little trick." Chi-Chi confidently said. "I'll do it." He said. "What!?" The words fell through the housewife's ears like a bell. "Marvelous!" Dr. Brief said, clasping his hands together in satisfaction. "You can't be serious Goku." Chi-Chi said, hoping her husband was just jesting. "Yup." The Sayian said bluntly, nodding his head. "But you heard what he said, there's a chance of you not surviving and..." Before the frantic housewife could finish, Goku places his hand on top of her head. "Don't worry Chi-Chi it'll be alright, I promise." He said with a reassuring smile. "Goku..." Chi-Chi said. Goku turned his head to face the elderly scientist. "Tell me what i need to do Dr. Brief." "Gladly." Dr. Brief replied. "All you need is to step on the pad here Goku." He said poiting at the pad. "Alright." Goku then walks up to the pad and stands there. "Okay now what's next?" He asked. "Now I need to type in the coordination to where you'll be transported..." The elderly scientist said, pressing the numerous buttons on the control panel. "And pull this switch." He then pulls the large switch down. A swirl of colorful energies begin to form in the middle of circular structure, creating a large purple-like wormhole in a matter of moments. Everyone's' eye's widen at the mere sight of the wormhole created in front of them. "Ohhhhh." Goku chimed. "Now step in the wormhole Goku and best of luck." Dr.Brief said. "Alright." Goku replied. He then turned around to face his friends and family, for it might be his last time to see them. " Wish me luck guys." He said giving a thumbs up. "Be careful sweetie." Chi-Chi said. "Come back safe dad!" Gohan said. Goku nods his head and gives them a reassuring smile, he then enters the wormhole. C''ome back alive Goku, I don't to loose my husband again. Chi-Chi thought, praying for her husbands safe return. ''Whoa... The Sayian finds himself drifting in a dimension filled with illustrious colorful energy. It feels so...warm. Goku complimented as he felt the energy surround his entire body. Back in the room, sparks of electricity begin to appear around the machine. Something wasn't right. "Hmm..." Dr.Brief notice sparks of electricity begin to form around the control pad. "Oh my." He said worriedly. "What's happening dad?" Bulma said, realizing there was something going on with the machine. "Uh nothing dear, just a minor malfunction." The elderly scientist said trying to fix the problem, but with no prevail. Suddenly parts of the machine begin to overload and explode, causing the wormhole to expand in and out. "Minor malfunction my ass! Get my husband out of there!" Chi-Chi yelled out, gripping tightly on the man's shoulder. "I'm trying." He said. Huh? ''Goku notices a bright light coming towards him. ''What is that? Before Goku could figure out what it was, the bright light suddenly engulfs; the dimensional transporter then explodes at the same time Goku was swallowed, causing everyone in the room to get knocked back from the shockwave of the blast. as the smoke begin to disappear, Dr. Brief was the first to get up. "Oh my." He said, brushing the dust off his lab coat. The elderly scientist looks up and sees his dimensional transporter in ruins, ripped to shreds from the blast. "Oh my." ''He said once more in a worried tone. Chi-Chi was the second one to get up. "Uhhh..." She groaned, sore from getting up. "Hmm?" She spots Dr. Brief starring off in the distance; Chi-Chi turns her head to see what the scientist was staring at and spots to wrecked dimensional portal. Her eyes widen in horror. "Goku..." ^^^^^^^^ ''Metropolis, Afternoon "Clark....Clark....CLARK!" Lois Lane yelled at the top of her voice. "Hgngh! Wha!" Clark Kent slurs as he wakes up abruptly from his snooze. "Did you say something Lois?" The journalist said dozily as he pushes up his glasses." Haven't you even heard a word I said?" Lois said, while sifting through her long black hair. "Sorry Lois, didn't get much sleep last night." He said, while rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake. "Rough night?" She asks, raising a brow. " You have nooooo idea." He replied with a smirk. The black hair raven chuckles lightly. "Well it's already lunchtime and bet you must me starving, so how about we grab our selves a bite." Lois suggested. "Well I don't kno-huah!" But before Clark could finish his sentence, The female reporter suddenly grabs a hold of his arm. "Come on!" She said, dragging him hurriedly out of the building. Clark takes a hold of his hat, before being rushed off into the city with his wife. ..... The couple are walking along the bustling sidewalk of Metropolis as countless people ,ranging from hard working folks to The Gotham tourists, find their way through this vast cityopolis. The streets are filled with loud , rumbustious noise coming from oncoming traffic from all sides. "You heard the news lately?" Lois asks. "No, why?" Clark replied. "There's been several incidents around the area where people have witness strange bursts of light coming from the sky." The black haired beauty says. "That does sound strange to me Lois." Kent said. "Says the one who can fly all the time." Lois said before giving her husband a rude look. Clark grins sarcastically in response. The female journalist brushes her hair lightly. " Anyways...the real kicker is that afterwards, strange objects begin fall onto the ground." Lois continued as the pair stop at a crossing. "What kind of objects?" Clark asked in curiosity. Lois shrugs her shoulder. " How should I know?" She said. "I wasn't even there in the first place." The traffic light quickly changes from the STOP symbol to the WALK symbol in seconds as the cars quickly pull to a stop, letting the two walk across the street safely. "Anyways, where do you wanna eat?" Lois asks. "Well I heard there's a new deli opened here somewhere that ha-" Before Clark could even finish his sentence, Lois suddenly hears a loud ringing noise coming from the inside of her purse. " Hold on." She said before reaching in there and grabbing her cell phone. "Hello?" She answers. A voice soon comes in from the other line, as the determined journalist easily recognized it. "Oh hey Perry....Ah yes Clark and I....What?... Are you serious!?" Lois continues talk on the phone, as she walks pass her husband. "Hmm?" Clark stops in his tracks, while his wife wife passes by and continues to chatter on the phone.Something isn't right.... He thought, feeling strange presence. Clark looks up and begins to channel his hearing senses. Several blocks away, a squadron of police cars are racing down the streets at high speeds. " This Car 449, we seem to have a metahuman disturbance at City Hall. The suspect appears to be John Corben otherwise known as Metallo. The suspect is highly dangerous and should be handled with caution." A voice said in one of the police communicators. "Metallo..." Clark said. What's his game this time? ''He thought. " Cancel our lunch Lois, there seems to be some trouble at City Hall." Lois then places her hand over the speaker and turns around. "Be careful." She said. Clark smiled. "Will do." He said reassuringly, then in a flash...he disappeared. Leaving a trail of trash flying behind. Lois looks on. "He always leave a mess behind. Now you were saying...." She said getting back on the phone. Clark then enters a nearby telephone booth. While inside, he takes off his glasses and hat." This looks like a job for..." In no time, Clark quickly rips open his shirt. Revealing the skin tight blue suit behind with the familiar bright yellow emble and the shiny ruby colored S on his chest. Suddenly, a flash of red and blue burst through , blowing through the civilians near by before soaring into the clear blue skies. .... Dozens of police cars soon surround the outskirt of the City Hall building, police officers then begin to blockade the area away from the mob of citizens wondering what's going on. Suddenly a violent explosion erupts in front of the building, causing the policeman to pull out their firearms in response. "This is the police! You are hear by surrounded. Slowly walk out and put your hands up in the air and nobody gets hurt." One of the officers yelled through the megaphone. Metallo walks out through the fuming gray smog of smoke caused by the explosion, with the Mayor of Metropolis in tow. He then looks around, seeing the dozens of cops surrounding him guns in hand. Metallo notices the helicopter flying in the sky and flashing a bright light on him. The android smiled. Do these saggy bags of meat think there bullets penetrate his armor? No matter, they're none of his concern right now. "Release the mayor Metallo, and there won't be anymore trouble." The officer ordered. "Ha, like your pathetic bullets can bring me down! However...." Metallo raises the Mayor high and places him in front of the officer's aim. "Help me!" The portly man yelled. "My friend here is another story." The sadistic android said before laughing manically. "I don't think so Metallo." A strong, male voice said. "Huh?" The android said ''That voice.... ''He thought. A flash of red suddenly flies pass the metalloid android, taking The Mayor in the process. "Wha?" Metallo soon realizes his hostage has disappeared. "I could've sworn I had him in my ha-" Before he can finish his sentence Metallo is knocked off his feet by an unkown force. Several officers ran as the metalloid android crashes through a couple of cars before sliding through concrete pavement before stopping. A figure soars above and lands in front of the fallen android. "Not when I'm around." The figure said, revealing himself as Superman. "Hngh." Metallo groaned as he shakes his head. The android then looks up and sees the superhero standing before him. His image glimmers from the light of the golden sun. "Superman..." He said grinning before standing up. "I've been expecting you." Metallo takes a look at his opponent, and notices he's wearing his "anti-kryptonian" hazard suit. "So have I." Superman replied. "I can tell. Looks good on you." Metallo commented. Superman gives him an annoyed look and points his finger. "I don't have time for games, surrender Metallo, and I promise I won't turn you into a ''can of soup." The Kryptonian demands. Metallo laughs. " Somehow, I really doubt you won't even have the chance." He said, brushing off the dust from his torn shirt. Superman gives him a quizzical look. "What makes you so sure?" He asks. Metallo smiles sinisterly. "Because I'm not alone blue boy." "Hmm?" Superman gave a confusing look. The ground below soon began crumble and break behind the Man of Steel. "Huh!?" All of a sudden, two large purple arms grab a hold of Superman from behind. "Guess who?" A familiar voice said. Superman turns around and sees a purple striped being, his piercing orange eyes glowing brightly. "Parasite!" He said. "The one and only." The Parasite replied evilly. "But...how?" He said trying to break free from his opponent's grip, but with no prevail. "My little metallic friend over there broke me out, and at the right time as well because I'm starving...." Parasite places his hands between the Kryptonian's head. "And you're the main course!" The parasitic mutant then sends a burst of energy through his opponent' body, causing them both to glow a bright purple aura. "Ngggggghaaaaaa!" Superman could feel a jolting pain coursing through his body. N-No. ''He thought. Soon, Superman could feel the energy draining from him slowly like a cheap battery. "So....good." Parasite lays his head back in pleasure as he felt his enemy's energy flowing through him as if it were soft, white cotton candy. He never felt this good for a long time, and Superman was the right kind of remedy for his ailment. Feeling weak, Superman drops onto his knees from the energy constantly being drained from him. "That's enough." Metallo gripes. "Fine." Parasite then let's go of Superman causing him to fall, but the superhero lands on his hands to break the fall. The metallic humanoid walks slowly towards his fallen opponent. "Now don't tell me you're weak in the knees now?" Metallo said sarcastically. The android slams his fist into the Kryptonian's face, sending him grinding through the concrete pavement. "Ngh." Superman slowly begins to get up, but Metallo grabs the fallen hero by neck and lifts himself up. "Nuh huh...." The android rips his helmet off and throws it on the ground; Metallo rips open his shirt and opens up his chest, revealing the glowing block of green Kryptonite underneath. His eyes widen in horror. ''K-kryptonite. Nnngh!''Superman groans painfully as felt the rays of the Kryptonite flashes in front of him. Metallo smiles "I'm not through yet." The diabolic android then pulverizes his fist through his weakened opponent multiple times, laughing maniacally each time his fist connects into his opponent's face. Kryptonian blood spread across the broken concrete. The citizens and policeman watch in horror as their hero is vilolently beaten in front of them. "Move!" Lois and Jimmy Olsen arrive on the scene and push through the gawking lawmen. Lois eyes widen in shock as she witnesses her husband being beaten savagely. "Oh god." Lois said. "Clark..." A worried look appeared on her face. ''This is not good. ''She thought. Metallo then slams Superman onto the ground with loud thud. ''Damn it...still...weak.Superman groaned and tries to get up, but ends up falling back on the ground. " I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Metallo said. " Say your prayers Superman!" Metallo raises his fist in the air and prepares to lay the final blow. Then, a spark of light appears above of the metallic android. "Wha?" Everyone looks up into the sky as they notice the bright flash the light made. Soon the glowing light begin to enlarge slowly revealing some kind of strange wormhole. "What the hell!?" Metallo yells. "Huh?" Parasite said. "What's going on..." Lois said. "What now?" Superman snip. Then, they all suddenly hear a strange noise. Like....screaming. The noise begin to grow louder and louder inside the wormhole. "Look!" One of the police officer said, pointing at the wormhole. Everyone looked at the same direction at once, eventually seeing a shadow of a person forming in the portal. "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Suddenly, Goku finds himself plunging out of the wormhole above and landing hard on his behind. "Ow." Goku groans while rubbing his soar bum. " Well that was something." Goku get up off the ground and brushes the dust off his Gi. Where am I? He then takes a look around, noticing the civilians and policeman surrounding him. Everyone was in a shock of belief. Who is this guy? Where did he come from? Is he a good guy? and what's with that get up? They whispered among each other. "Nggh." "Hmm?" Hearing a low groaning noise Goku turns around and sees the wounded Superman lying on the ground. Oh no. Goku walks up to him and kneels beside him. "Hey are you alright?" Goku said, concerned about Superman's well being. "Sort of..." Superman replied as he lifts himself up slowly. "Who is that guy Metallo?" Parasite wondered. "I don't know, but he's already dead meat as blue boy here." Metallo said, cracking his mechanical fists. "Who did this?" Goku asks. Superman tries pointing towards the villains behind the Sayian, but is too weak from the energy drain to move that much and falls back on the ground; However, Goku manages to get Superman's message and turns his head around. He then takes notice of Metallo and Parasite. Who are those guys? '''Goku wondered. One of them appeared to be some kind of android, albit a little outdated. Could it be one of Dr. Gero's? The other one however looked to be some kind of purple alien to Goku's. Even reminds him of Cooler except a little uglier and...scary looking. Goku turns his head back to Superman. "You stay here and rest up." Goku said with a smile. "I got it from here." "W-wait." Superman groan trying to stop the Sayian, but with no avail. Goku gets up and turns to face the villainous duo. Now angry, The Sayian is prepare to right the wrong that is done here. "So you're the ones that been causing all this destruction ?" He said angrily. "Who wants to know?" Metallo replied. "I do." Goku said. "And who might you be?" Metallo asks. "My name is Goku." Goku said. "Goku huh..." Metallo said, wrapping his arm. "And judging from the light show you're not from here are you?" "I'm not here to chit chat about me fella." Goku reply."I'm here to stop this senseless violence." Parasite soon begins to grow agitated. Who ever this guy is Parasite thought he sure has a surplus of energy surrounding him. "Quit stalling Metallo, this one is mine." He said hungrily, feeling the goosebumps crawling in his skin. Parasites eyes began to glow a bright red color. "Honestly, when it comes to food...." The purple menace began. " I like mine to be extra toasty." Two beams of red energy then shoot out of Parasites eyes, heading straight towards the mysterious figure at an extrremly fast pace. Goku stood there dead still. The lasers mere inches away from his face. Just as the lasers were going to make contact, they suddenly change course, bouncing up into the sky instead. Parasites' yellow eyes widen as he saw Goku still standing there with not a scratch. ''W-what...h-how? I could've sworn I hit. I mean it was a solid hit! The villain thought to himself, trying to get a sense of what just happened. "Is that it?" Said Goku. Bouncing back from his train of thought, Parasite looked up at Goku. His dark pupils pierce deeply into Parasite's own eyes, as if he was looking down at the sapless villain before him. "How dissapointing." The Sayian says, disappointment alumed in his tone of voice. "How....dissapointing?" Those words bounced across Parasites' head. He, who absorbed the power of the most powerful hero in the DC universe, has failed to strike fear on some guy who wears an orange karate suit? the purple mutant's blood began to boil inside. How dare he. "I'll show you!" He growled. Parasite kicks up his feet and charges at blinding speed. As he closes in Parasite pulls his arm back. "I'll show you who's disappointing!" Parasite then lunges his fist at Goku, but to the purple metahumans surprise he manages to punch thin air. "Huh?" Parasite grunted. Goku had disappeared in front of everyone eyes, just like that. What the bloody hell was that? Metallo thought. The Metallic menace could've sworn he saw the guy standing in front of Parasite not a second ago. "Where did he go?" Parasite looks around the area, but finds the Sayian nowhere. "Nggh!" Without warning, Parasite felt an extremly sharp pain pierce the middle of his gut. Millions of neurons overload the pain receptors across his neural system, causing Parasite's eyes to twitch. His body convulses violently as it slowly bends forward, held by some unseen force. T-the h-h-hell? ''Parasite twitches his head to the left. Goku was standing right beside, with his fist buried in the middle of the metahuman's abdomen. "Y-you!" He gasped. "B-but how!?" "It's over." Goku stared straight foward as he spoke to Parasite, not even bothering to give him eye contact." The senseless destruction ends...here." He rotates his fist slowly into Parasite's stomach and lifts him up. The meta human spat globs of spit as the pain shoots through his body ten folds worst. "Now..." Goku lingers. "Think about what you did." The Sayian closes his eyes and flings Parasite up in the air; His screams faded as he reached the skies. Parasite then plunges on top of an abandonded car, completely crushing the top exterior under his weight. The car alarm lets off screetching pitch. "Nhhh...." The metahuman groans as he lays there unconcious. Everyone stood there in utter silence. Their faces in awe at what they saw. "Did you see that?" Jimmy said, flashing his camera. "Yeah..." Lois said while fiddling with her pen. Her eyes focused on mysterious figure that took down one of the most dangerous metahumans in Metropolis. ''Just who is he... She wondered. This guy... Superman thought as he stood himself up. Just where did he come from? Metallo was shaking to his metal core.'' That bloke socked Parasite out cold...without evem flinching''! He thought. Just what in the hell is he!? Metallo knew he was outmatched the moment he saw what he did to his partner in crime. If this guy was able to take out the man who can suck Superman dry, god knows what else he can do to him. While Metallo tries to recollect his thoughts, Goku suddenly appears in front of the cyborg criminal. "Ah!" Metallo jumps back slightly. That glare... Metallo commented as he looks into the Sayian's sinister gaze. It's as if he was looking into the eyes of the Devil. "You..." Goku said. He slowly lifts up his arm. The sheer sound sent a chill down Metallos' spine....if he ever had one. Goku then points his index finger at the cyborgs' forehead. "P-please." He begged. "Turn yourself in." Goku said calmly. "You already caused enough trouble." Relieved, Metallo slumps onto his knees and lays back. "O-okay." He murmured. With that done Goku puts his hand beside his waist. He then turns his head towards the crowd of people lingering on. His menacing demeanor completly washed away with squinted eyes and a wide, bright smile. "Well that's all said and done!" He said with a chuckle. A moment of silence sift through the air. " Is it something I said?" Goku wondered as he scratches the back of his head. In seconds, everyone swarmed the Sayian warrior, while several highly armed law enforcers apprehend the wanted criminals. News reporters and journalist raise their mircophones and recorders, badgering Goku with multiple question. "Who are you?" One news reporter asks. "Ah....my name is Goku." He responded. "Where do you come from Goku?" One journalist questioned. " Um.... I kind of live somewhere in the mountains." Goku never expected to have so much attention coming at him, it was quite overwhelming for the martial artist. Lois Lane pushes herself away from several reporters in order to get a full front view of this mysterious...Goku. "Mr. Goku!" She yells out. "Yes?" Goku said, turning his head towards the Daily Planet journalist. "Tell me, what are your plans in coming to Metropolis? Are you a new hero?" She aks off the bat. Before Goku could answer he felt something grab a hold of his shoulder."Eh?" He turns his head and there was Superman standing besides. " I'll take it from here everyone. This interview is over." The Man of Steel then glances at Goku. "Come." He said. "O-okay." Goku said as the super hero leads him away from the crowd. "Superman! Superman! Superman!" They all yelled as they followed the two, but are suddenly stopped by several police officers. "End of the line guys." one of them said. "I can't thank you enough on what you did back there." Superman said. "That was some pretty good work." "Ah it was nothing." Goku replied. " I just did what I thought was right." Superman chuckled. " Goku is it?" He aks. "Yeah." The Sayian replied. " My name is Kal-El, but everyone around here calls me Superman" The Kryptonian hero says, greeting the fellow hero with a hand shake. Goku proudly replies with a strong grip that even made Superman twitch a bit. " Nice to meet you." He said." Say... can I ask you question?" "Sure, anything." Superman replied. 'What's with that weird get up?" Goku asks, looking at his attire. Superman grinned." Let's just say... it's all part of the job." Both of them laughed at the quip. Suddenly, there was growling noise. Goku looks down at his stomach "Oh... I forgot I haven't eaten in hours." He moaned. An idea then pops inside Supermans' head."Say..." Superman puts his arm around the Sayian's neck." Let me take you to this diner I know that makes the best double bacon cheeseburger in town. My treat." He said. "Really!?" Goku says, his eyes glinting like that of a child who got a new toy. "Yahoo!" He yells out raising his fist. And so the two heroes casually stroll down the streets of Metropolis for the greatest burgers in town. ... JLA Watchtower, Cafeteria There Goku was, sitting at the middle of the table scarffing down another tray of chicken alfredo served in the cafeteria. He placed the tray on top of a stack of 100 others. "More please!" Goku yelled raising his hand. The Flash looked at him with a mixture disgust and awe at the same time while holding on a fork of food. "Say....don't you think you had enough there bud?" Wally said before taking a bite of his food. "You're beginning to make me feel like a size zero model." Goku shook his head while munching on his food. "Nope! Gotta keep up my strength!" He said patting his biceps with a smile. Looking at the gluttony the next table over, Booster Gold leans over to Blue Beetle and whispers. " Where does it all go?" Kord simply responds with a shrug. At end of the cafeteria, Batman is seen leaning against the wall, obserrving the Sayian guzzling another plate from afar with keen eyes. "I see you're observing our little friend here." A familiar voice said. Batman turned his head sees Superman standing next to him, his arm crossed together. "He sure has an appetite." Bruce said solemnly. "You should've seen him at the diner. I've seen anyone eat 20 of Hal's famous double cheeseburgers in one sitting." Superman added. "I'm not going to ask what the bill was." Batman qupped. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to know." Batman then turns towards his attention back to Sayian from afar, who was still eating and talking to the Flash. "So what can you tell me about this...Goku?" He asked. "He said he was one of the few surivivors fof a race of alien barbarians called the Sayians. He doesn't know much except that he landed on the planet Earth as a toddler and was raised by his adoptive grandfather who found him." Superman replieds. "Sounds like a certain someone I know." Batman quipped. Superman gave him a look and returned back to his story. "Anyways, to make a long story short, Goku said he volunteered to be subject for a friend's dimensional transporter and just so happened to land in our reality. And he happened to appear at the right time, I was in a tight pickle." He then raises a brow. "You should go talk to him instead of spying on him like a hawk. He's not a bad guy once you get to know him." There was a brief moment of silence. "I'll pass." Batman said before walking off. Superman simply shrugs and continued with his activity. Goku continued to have his conversation with the enthusiastic Flash. "So you proposed to your wife at a fighting contest, then before the wedding you had to blow out some mystical fire to get her wedding dress?" The Flash asked. Goku chuckled."Hehehe. Yep that's the sound of it." He said. The Saiyan felt something grasp his shoulder."Eh?" He looks up and there was Superman standing beside him once again."Ah Superman!"Goku said ecstatically. "Good news Goku, We found a way to bring you home." Superman said. Goku's eyes brightened up as her heard the one word, "home." "Really?" He says. Superman noded. Eyes widen, Goku jumped up from his seat without hesitation "Woo-hoo!" He yelled raising his fist in the air. "I'm going home." Everyone in the cafeteria slowly applauded with the good news. Winner: Superman Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information TBW Battle vs. Thor (Marvel Comics) (by Godkombat21) "Welcome everyone to the grand finale of this year's ultimate fighter tournament!" The colosseum errupted wth cheers as the crowd went wild. "It's been a long and brutal competition for our fighters, but only the best of the best have prevailed and now the face eachother and only one will be crowned the greatest fighter in the universe!" The gates in the colosseum opened. "Now lets meet our fighters!" The announcer yelled as he turned his attention to the left gate. "Our first fighter,who hails from the halls of Asgard, give it up for the god of thunder himself, THOR!!!!" The crowed roared as Thor lifted up his hammer presenting himself to them. "And his challenger, the hero who defies all odds, put your hands together for the saiyan warrior, GOKU!!!" The crowed yet again cheered as Goku entered the arena. Thor raised an eyebrow, slightly unimpressed by the warrior that stood before him. The two walked towards the center of the arena as a little robotic referee flew down right in between them. "Alright fighters, we want a good clean fight. Last man standing wins the match. You may now decide who will make the first move." The referee then flew off. "Thou may make the first move." He grinned "Really? Ya sure you don't want to?" Goku responded "Thou may need it." Goku's hand began to glow with some strange energy. "Alright, if that's what you want." Goku then punched Thor with amazing force, actually sending Thor flying back about twenty feet. "Owowowowowoowww!" Goku yelled shaking his hand off. Even when he powered his fist with Ki, it felt like he just tried to punch a hole in the planet. Thor stood up, suprised that punch had actually hurt him. "Quiet a punch for one such as yourself." "Don't under estimate me Thor, I'm stronger then you think. Thor Grinned. "That remains to be seen." Thor then tossed mjolnir at Goku, but Goku seemed to disappear before the hammer struck him. Thor looked around curious to where his opponent may have gone. Goku then appeared behind Thor and struck him in the back of the head with his power pole, Thor just stood unfazed. "Really now?" Thor said somewhat ammused. Goku tried to strike him again but Thor grabbed the staff and struck Goku with mjolnir, sending Goku flying into the wall of the arena, causing him to let go of the power poll. Thor looked down at the weapon then tossed it a side. Goku flew foward and kick Thor, barely sending him back a few feet. Goku then lunged foward and attempted to overwhelm Thor with a berrage of attacks, but the god of thunder managed to block most of Goku's attacks. Goku then jumped behind Thor and kicked him foward. Goku then flew foward and tried to punch Thor again but found his fist caught in midair. Thor then punched Goku sending him flying a good distance. "Kaio-ken!" Goku yelled as he became surrounded by a red aura. "What's this?" Thor was then cut off as Goku sent him flying into the air with a swift kick. Goku kicked him again before Thor could regain his balance and blasted him with a Ki blast. Thor managed to land on his feet, but left a small crater in the ground. Goku then fired a barrage of Ki blasts at Thor. The god managed to block most of them with mjolnir however the last blast managed to strike him in the chest, causing him to stumble back. The aura around Goku then dispersed. "Thi skills are impressive." Thor said as Goku flew foward. Thor then grabbed Goku before he could try to attack. "However, thou art still a mortal." He tossed Goku back a small distance. "And I am a god!" Thor then lunged foward to deliver a powerful punch, but was suprised when Goku actually caught his fist. Goku then began to glow with a golden aura and his hair had turned golden as well. The crowed awed at the sudden change. "What's this?" Thor said puzzled. Goku then again unleashed a barrage of attacks on Thor, this time striking him each time. He ended it with a swift kick to his gut, causing Thor to stumble back. "Well thou may be mightier then I first thought." Thor said grinning with anticipation. "Well? Come with it then." Goku said. Thor grinned as he summoned a massive thunderstorm, a bolt of lightning then struck mjolnir, which Thor then directed towards Goku, sending the saiyan flying back, but he quickly regained balance. Thor seemed impressed by Goku's resilience, when he noticed Goku was charging some sort of energy in his hands. "Kameeeeehameeeehaaaaaa!" Suddenly Goku fired a beam of blue Ki energy at Thor. Thor began to twirl mjolnir infront of him. The hammer then blocked the blast and seemed to be even absorbing it. Thor then flew closer towards Goku and when Goku's attack ceased, Thor struck him with mjolnir sending Goku into the walls burying him in rubble. Thor moved in closer believing he had won, when Goku emerged from the rubble, glowing even more so then before. Thor groaned somewhat annoyed at this point. Goku then fired multiple Ki blasts at Thor, which Thor managed to block with his hammer. Thor then tossed mjolnir but Goku teleported out of the way. Goku then appeared in front of Thor and the two began to trade blows, matching each other blow for blow. Goku then gained the upper hand as he uppercutted Thor, pushing him back ten feet. Goku then began to circle Thor with a blinding speed. The crowed's eyes widened as it seemed like Goku had just disappeared. But Thor looked around unimpressed, he then stepped foward and struck Goku right in the side of the head with mjolnir, causing Goku to fall over onto the ground. Goku began to shake of the blow when he saw Thor right above him about to bring mjolnir down on him. But to Thor's suprise Goku managed to grab the hammer before it made contact. Goku then punched Thor off of him. "It takes more than that for me to go down!" Goku said, he then began to glow once more this time his hair seemed to become much longer. Thor almost wanted to chuckle at Goku's new look but due to the intensity of the fight, he wasn't in the mood to underestimate his foe right now. Goku flew foward even faster then before, and kicked Thor sending him stumbling back. Goku then gave Thor two swift kicks before tossing him into the colossium walls with a Dragonthrow technique. Thor then flew out of the hole his impact had made and slammed his hammer on the ground splitting it open. Goku then took to the air but Thor anticipated this and immediatly met Goku in the air, and slammed mjolnir straight on Goku's head, sending him flying back into the ground. Thor then lunged at Goku. "Solar Flare!" Suddenly a blinding light shined through the colosseum. Everyone in the audience covered their eyes, but Thor hadn't. The light caught him off guard and caused him to stumble back. Goku then took the opportunity to charge up another Kamehameha wave. Thor managed to finally regain his balance, but Goku immediately fired the wave at Thor, hitting him directly. Thor went flying crashing through the colosseum walls nearly going straight through. Thor emerged, the blast did more than he was willing to admit but Thor refused to give up. He then flew up into the air as a small funnel cloud began to form in the center of the stadium. "For Odin, for ASGARD!!!!" Thor yelled as a massive bolt of lighting struck mjolnir, Thor then flew forwards towards Goku, his hammer out, ready to strike down Goku once and for all. Goku then flew towards Thor as a golden dragon formed over his hand. "Dragon Fist!!!!" He yelled. The two's attacks made contact, the funnel cloud then imploded as a pulse of energy shook the colosseum. The crowed stared in amazement as a small explosion of energy ingulfed the center of the arena. It soon dispersed and all was left was a crater with a massive puff of smoke emanating from it. They all watched as the smoke soon cleared, and standing in the crater was Goku, battered, bruised and breathing heavily, with Thor lying by his feet. "Unbeleiveable, could it be?!" The announcer yelled in awe "Has the god of thunder fallen?!" The robotic referee then flew in to make sure Thor trully was defeated. He examined him, yup Thor was out cold. "The winner, of this battle is...GOKU!!!" The ref yelled lifting up Goku's arm in victory. The crowed errupted with cheers. "Unbelievable! Against all odds, the saiyan has triumphed over the god of thunder! Well there ya have it folks, the strongest fighter in the universe is GOKU!!!!" The crowed continued to cheer as Goku smiled at his victory. Aftermath Goku stared down at the colosseum from a palace. He did it he was the strongest fighter in the universe. Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked over to see who was approaching. It was Thor. "Hey, you're alright." Goku said relieved. "Yes, I can heal quickly, thanks to mjolnir." Thor responded. "I must admit, when I first laid eyes on you, I did not think of you as much of a challenge. But thou hast proved me wrong. I concede defeat, thou trully are a mighty warrior." "Thanks, you put up a pretty great fight yourself." Goku then held out his hand. "What do ya say? Friends?" Thor grinned. "Friends." He said as he shook Goku's hand. "Come, they are having a feast to celebrate your victory." "Oh great, I'm starving!" Goku then placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Hey I'll race ya." Goku said before zipping off down the hall. Thor gave a playful smile. "Very well then." He said before bolting after Goku. Winner: Son Goku Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle, but what tipped it in favor of the super saiyan was his superior speed, and the fact that he had dealt with magic of a nature similar to Thor's, which put the latter at a slight disadvantage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spawn (by Bulls12345) Spawn was sitting on the throne of Hell, as he had killed that idiotic Malebolgia and finally became the king deep down below. All of the demons cowered in fear in his feet, all the souls being tormented was begging for him for rescue, and the angels above was cautious and vigilant of his powers. He doesn’t mind though because he’s finally achieved what he has set himself up for; he’s finally killed all of the sons of bitches and bastards that tormented his afterlife. And as he sat, right besides him stood a pole with the head of a clown piked on it. But then out of nowhere, a man in orange suddenly appeared in front of Spawn. The man looked around in an innocent and rather egg-headed curiosity, and Spawn readied himself for who it was. “Man, it’s really dark in here Mister,” the man in the orange suit and ungodly spiky hair said. “You should really get something to brighten this place.” “In five seconds I want you to tell me who you are before I disembowel you on that spot,” Spawn threatened with a scary voice. The man only laughed at him in a childish and innocent laugh before saying, “My name is Son Goku. I was scouring the universe with my teleportation to find and recruit powerful beings who can participate in our tournament. And now I ended up here. My bad, mister!” “Powerful beings?” Spawn asked to himself. He knew that this could be something. He was already getting bored in hell. “Tell me more about this tournament, dirtbag,” he politely asked Goku. “I see you’re a powerful guy. I can sense that power of yours. It’s really high!” Son Goku said. “Why tell you more when I can just show you, friend.” And in blinding speed Goku flew towards Spawn, and the latter was surprised and couldn’t react to the Saiyain’s speed, stunning but also impressing him. Grabbing Spawn’s arm, Goku teleported the two of them to his universe. After a flash of bright light, Spawn was teleported to another planet. It was so bright and colorful, far from the hell he was before. He saw fighters standing around, talking to each other and giving encouragement in a show of sportsmanship. Spawn saw the arena to be an open one, similar to a colosseum with crowds sitting and watching in podiums, and in the center was a large circular disk where the fighters come and fight. It was the most colorful gladiator fight he has ever seen, the people was so kind and happy, and it made a dark and edgier guy like Spawn cringe. “Hey guy!” Son Goku came to him and said. “I forgot to ask for your name.” Spawn can only brood and look at him before answering, “I am known by a lot of names. Al Simmons when I was still alive, the Hellspawn when I was in hell, the heaven killer when I went and fought the celestials…” “That is a lot of names Mister,” Goku replied like an egghead. Spawn can only sigh and said, “Alright… just call me SPAWN.” “Well SPAWN,” Goku said. “Well be the first one to fight. You ready?” “Bitch,” Spawn said. “I’m always ready to fuck someone up.” “That’s great. Let’s meet each other in the arena in a minute.” In the arena, both combatants stood face to face. A referee tried to explain the rules to Spawn but the latter just grabbed him with his chains and chuck him off the planet. “Wow,” Goku said. “You really are excited to battle. I can’t wait myself either,” Goku said in a cheerful manner. “Yeah,” Spawn replied. “I can’t wait to fucking rip you apart in front of your friends.” And then, Spawn shot out chains that attacks Goku, and the Saiyan flew to the skies being chased by them. After dodging the chains easily, Goku shot out a ki blast towards Spawn. The hellspawn dodged the attack and then flew in highspeeds straight towards Goku. The latter couldn’t react in time as Spawn uppercuts him so hard, that he almost flew right into space. Goku was stunned, but he managed to recover quickly and flew back towards the arena holding his jaw. “This is going to be a fun fight, time for me to get slightly serious,” Goku said as he went Super Saiyan 2. Spawn saw the guy became engulfed in yellow flaming energy and his hair turned golden. Goku then launched a destructo disk that headed straight to Spawn, and while Simmons manage to block it with his chains, his arm was still got cut by the blade which pissed him off. Goku then unleashed a quick barrage of ki blasts that forced Spawn to fly and try to dodge them all. Now being extra pissed, Spawn created a large ethereal flame that he threw at Goku’s face. The martial artist managed to cross his arms and block it, but Spawn suddenly teleported from behind him and shot the back of his head with shotguns, machine guns, and rocket launchers. “Guns?” Goku asked as Spawn’s ammo ran out. “A true fighter would trust his body and never use guns. Here let me show you.” In front of his eyes, Spawn saw the yellow aura around Goku grew stronger and his hair grew longer, marking his super Saiyan 3. Goku then kicked Spawn which sent him back to the arena and his body smashing into the concrete. As Spawn struggled to get the debris of the arena off of him, Goku flew towards him in lightspeed and with his fist in front of him. That fist of his soon burst into flames and turned into a large golden dragon heading straight towards Spawn. Simmons tried to get away but it was too late as the dragon slammed itself unto his back, the force of which destroyed the whole arena and vaporized Spawn into a red mist. Son Goku landed on what remained on the arena as the crowds cheered. He scratched his hair and smiled saying, “Whoops! My bad!” “Not yet you ugly son of a bitch!” Spawn said as he regrew himself. And before Goku can get ready, Spawn used his time manipulation to literally stop time around him, and started collecting dark energy from around him to create this large building-sized energy ball made up of hellfire and necroplasm. As Goku finally snapped out of it, he can only yell “NOOOOOOO!” as Spawn slammed the ball right unto him. Its destruction as massive, as it completely annihilated the area, darkened the sky in crimson red, and killed everyone who was watching. Spawn fell on his knees, now tired and weak but feeling victorious. But the battle wasn’t over yet. Son Goku appeared in front of him; his face filled with tears and anger as he grabbed Spawn by the throat. “You…” Goku said. “YOU KILLED THESE PEOPLE!” “Gee, I’m sorry,” Spawn sarcastically replied. “I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU TO DEATH!” Goku shouted in anger as his hair turned void black and his body became red. He was now in Super Saiyan 4 and the martial artist punched the mercenary in the face, which made him flew off the atmosphere and crash into a planet, creating a large crater. But Goku wasn’t done yet. He punched Spawn again, this time the force shattered the whole planet into a million pieces. He continued punching Spawn again and again and again, pouring all of his anger, his rage and his anguish in every punch. This was all his fault, he should have never invited this psychopath here, and now the only thing he can do is avenge those who died. Spawn can only beg and beg Goku to stop but Goku didn’t, and as the saiyan raged on, the negative energy from him was unknowingly powering Spawn up. Having enough, Spawn recovered and teleported away. He then said, “You’re one tough prick apeman. I’ll tell you that. But you have never met anyone like me!” Spawn then unleashed his Legion; all 6000 souls with similar hellspawn powers to attack Goku. Gripped in fear, Goku tried his best to punch each and everyone of them to get to Spawn, but they continued to gang up on him with chains, spikes and hellfire. Goku used instant transmission to get to a safer distance, and focusing his eyes solely on Spawn, he held his hand together and decided to use his greatest weapon. “Kame! Hame! HAAAAAAA!!!” Goku said as a beam of energy shot from his hands and headed straight towards Spawn. But Spawn’s souls each blocked the Kamehameha to prevent it from hitting Spawn. With his ultimate attack failing, and his ki running out, Goku can only pant and curse in pain. Spawn finally instructed his souls to attack Goku at the same time. They charged at Goku and held him. Goku tried to fight back but they pummeled and attacked him in all directions. Now weakened, Spawn summoned chains to literally behead Goku and then impale his body on his own hair. Admiring his work, Spawn said, “Should have used a comb dipshit…” Winner: Spawn Expert’s Opinion Experts believed that Spawn won because of the versatility and enormous destructive potential that he had over Goku. Spawn survived attacks from omnipotent dieties so Goku’s attacks proved nothing. And Goku’s powers focused only on destruction while Spawn can also do so but can also summon souls, regenerate from nothing, and even manipulate time which Goku has no defense against. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Giants Category:Shape Shifters